Beautiful
by Videl Exumai
Summary: Sirius is pleased that company has finally come to Grimmauld Place. But what is this startling attraction he suddenly feels for his dear relation. - Tonks/Sirius, Lemon, Scenes of an Erotic Nature, Incest
1. In The Family

Beautiful

By – Videl Exumai

Warning – Tease, Incest

_Just one look into your eyes_

_One look and I'm crying_

'_Cos you're so beautiful_

_Just one kiss and I'm alive_

_One kiss and I'm ready to die_

'_Cos you're so beautiful_

_Beautiful – H.I.M_

Chapter One – In the Family

The crash of the falling umbrella stand, followed by the screaming of a number of furious portraits, informed Sirius Black that company had arrived at number twelve Grimmauld place. Rolling his eyes languidly at the thought of ceasing the screams his immortalised relatives, Sirius drew himself away from his stupor of boredom, proceeding to leave the basement kitchen, drawing his wand from the table in the proceeds.

"Sirius!" Black's second cousin Nymphadora Tonks squealed apologetically, stooping low to pick up the fallen trolls leg she had toppled over in her clumsiness. "I'm so, so sorry!"

"Never mind that," Sirius chuckled standing over Tonks, his dark eyes alive with pleasure at the thought of some company. "Help me with these portraits; we can deal with that hideous ornament later."

Smiling brightly, Tonks arose from her crouch, drawing her wand. Together the two relations began to silence, stun and in otherwise, cease the protests from the artwork, calming their infuriating nuisance. Upon drawing the heavy drapes over the life sized, screaming portrait of his mother, Sirius turned to Tonks exasperatedly, his back resting against the wall of the stairway. Tonks breathed, biting her lower lip, eyes bright with apology.

"I think it's best if we move that… thing, away from the door," so stated Sirius his tone one of deep disgust for the hideous ornament, offering his second cousin a rye smile.

"I agree, it's a hazard," spoke Tonks who smiled, tossing back strands of her now long, midnight blue hair in a gesture of innocent allure.

Handing Tonks a number of dusty umbrellas, Sirius hoisted the severed troll's leg onto his shoulder. It was startlingly heavy. Tonks heard the grunt of strength forced from the Animagi as she gazed at him curiously.

"Why don't you use your wand?" questioned Tonks of Sirius who glanced back to her, leading her towards the downstairs kitchen.

"Doing something physical releases the sense of uselessness," so stated Sirius as he set down the disgusting appendage upon the flagstone floor of the kitchen.

"You're not useless, Sirius," scolded Tonks for his words. A bark like laugh of amusement issued from Sirius, laced thick with intense sarcasm.

"Sitting in this mangy old house, listening to Creature's mutters and curses, not exactly the most stimulating of circumstances my dear."

Tonks sighed laying a sympathetic hand upon Sirius' own. Their eyes met, between them a startling spike of electricity surged, heating the blood and stalling the heart.

Sirius, feeling the surge, flashed Tonks a broad, wolfish smile. The kind of smile so heart-stoppingly gorgeous that, within the depths of her core so did Tonks feel a steep, unnerving attraction.

She gave another sigh, part despair, part heated and drew away. Tonks turned, stepping towards the grand, ancient oven resting her weight against its solid frame. She breathed, heart aflutter, mind reeling.

She groaned as slowly Sirius came alluringly close behind her. His touch found her shoulders, squeezing, flexing, thumbs working slow circles into her tired muscles.

"Put in another late shift?" the question was innocent, a simple inquiry, questioning her of her actions for the Order. Tonks breathed, drew in deep, steadying breathes as she fell slowly into Sirius' touch.

"Yes…" she breathed, his touch sending heated flames through her skin, her blood radiant with heated passion. Tonks swallowed, uncomfortable with her train of thought, at the starting emotions which were raging within her.

His strong fingers lifted, caressed her temples, working deep slow circles into her skin in an almost hypnotic rhythm. Tonks sighed, the sift cramps within her aching muscles slowly easing away. Her legs began to willow with his touch, her breathing growing heated, pleasured, her breasts heaving and falling with the softness of her breaths.

"You work too hard," so stated Sirius, his hands working magic with her skin, slowly his lips came to rest near to her, breathed into her ear softly, beguilingly.

"Something troubles you, tell me, let me help you," Tonks sighed lifting her hands to his, cupping them gently in her touch.

"Sirius…" Tonks breathed, hearing the labour, the passion in her voice. She sighed falling deeper into his caress. "Sirius, do you believe it is possible to love someone, someone you can never tell?"

She couldn't see it, but she felt the dark smile forming on his lips as he breathed.

"Yes… I do, I know of someone who suffers a similar fate,"

"Really…?" Tonks sighed, turning in his arms to face him. "Who?"

His fingers fell to her delicate chin, cupped it with a gentle finger, lifted her eyes to slowly gaze into his.

"You see him, now," a dull, desperate ache filled Tonks' very begin as, heart racing, blood heated, heart pounding she tried to fathom his words.

"Who…? Who do you love?" so questioned Tonks, her heart slowly sinking with her question, his lips twitched. Slowly, almost leisurely Sirius lowered his lips to hers, catching them in a deep, needing kiss.

Tonks returned the kiss with fervour, his strong arms enveloping her in his powerful embrace, her own hands seeping through his long, soft hair.

With force Sirius pushed Tonks back vehemently against the form of the oven, thankful that it was not active. His hands lowered, cupped, flexed, squeezed her tight arse beneath her stiff Muggle jeans. Tonks moaned, his hips holding her prisoner, his mouth ravenous and forceful, his tongue streaming into her mouth in a kiss of passion.

With bullish strength, Sirius hoisted Tonks onto the frame of the oven, her legs wrapping around him tight, pulling him closer. She could feel it, the stiff, raging pressure of his sex forcing into her as he ground his hips into her like a heated dog.

Tonks broke the kiss desperately. An erroneous surge stifling her passion.

"Sirius no! We can't!"

"Yes we can," so growled Sirius wolfishly. "Don't tell me you don't want this,"

"Sirius… please!" Tonks protested attempting to free herself from the power of his arms. "We're family,"

Sirius barked in laughter before forcefully thrusting his hand down the waistband of her jeans. Tonks moaned, desperately, pleadingly as Sirius' fingers found her sensitive nib, slowly dipping into her rich, moist sex.

"Oh, you want this!" Sirius breathed, his words triumphant. Within her Sirius' fingers forced deep, crazed moans from his second cousin. He was so good, so skilful, so strong. Tonks breathed desperately, her hips involuntarily gyrating drawing him deeper within herself.

Sirius growled in passion, his eyes tunnelling into hers. "Your body doesn't lie,"

"Sirius… Please…" a last; feeble protest broke on her lips as, with expediential force, Sirius drew her over the edge. Tonks threw back her head, cried with excruciating passion as her will fragmented, the world shifting, rolling, whirling around her in a sea of erotic pleasure. Tears welled in her eyes, tears of passion, guilt, heartfelt, sorrowful. Sirius lifted his soaked hand out from within the depths of her garb, raising it to his lips, sucking her sweet essence from his fingers. Tonks continued to pant, breathed, breasts heaving desperately as he world slowly restored. Grasping her arm Sirius forced Tonks to her knees, her gaze inches from the straining sex, so obviously raging within the depths of his trousers.

"You know what to do," Sirius spoke lightly, Tonks' eyes slowly rising to meet his.

"Sirius please…" Tonks whimpered desire thick in her tone. "I want this but… we-."

A low, deep, ominous growl omitted from Sirius' throat. Tonks took this as her only warning. He, Sirius, knew how much she wanted this, the sheer wrongness of their intercourse now totally forgotten to him. Slowly, gingerly, Tonks reached up and released his sex.


	2. Bad Romance

Warning – Lemon, Incest

_I want you ugly_

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything_

_As long as it's free_

_I want your love _

**Bad Romance – Lady Gaga**

Chapter Two – Bad Romance

Tonks' eyes widened in shock. The sheer extent of Sirius' erection strained against the confinement of his under-garb, thick, substantial, throbbing with need. The sheer sight sent desire shivering down her spine. Teasingly, almost unbearably slow, so did Tonks reach up and free his length from its prison.

"Hurry up!" Sirius' order shocked her from her admiration as she glanced up at her second cousin.

"Impatient aren't you?" so teased Tonks her tone laced thick with longing. Sirius sniggered darkly.

"Someone as sexy as you is bound to make a man needy," complimented Sirius. A light flush touched Tonks cheek at his words. Tonks' mouth watered at the sheer bulk of Sirius' erection. Gingerly she began to take him into her mouth, her beautiful eyes rising to meet his.

Pleasure seared through Sirius as, slowly, Tonks slipped her tongue over the crown of his length. Relaxing her reflex Tonks began to take him deep into her mouth.

"How much can you take?" so growled Sirius as, leisurely his hips began to rock.

She, Tonks was certainly no prude; she had given pleasure in this style before. Not until now however, had she ever met a man she could not take. Pride shaking, Tonks drew her teeth behind her lips, attempting to take her relation as deep as she could.

She gagged, choked, eyes widened in shock as she only managed to take half of his length into her mouth. Forced to submit Tonks attempted to pull back at the sheer intrusion of his length. Sirius grasped her hair viciously, drawing a squeal of pain from the metamorphmagi. Forcefully Sirius began to thrust, forcing more and more of himself into his second cousin. Tonks gagged, sucked deep, tears welling in her eyes from the force of his aggression.

Belligerently Sirius drew himself out of Tonks' mouth, reaching down; he lifted her forcefully into his arms, his strength inhuman, before dumping her unceremoniously onto the form of the cast iron oven.

Tonks gasped, seized handfuls of his thick dark hair, pulling tight, drawing him desperately to herself. Their lips met. Gone was the fear, the hesitation, all that was left was lust, lust and desire.

His tongue invaded her mouth, each caressing, stroking, drawing forth more shards of passion through their veins. Sirius growled with animalistic longing, his grasp falling to the waistband of her jeans. With a forceful wrench so did her jeans open. With the same aggression Sirius stripped her of this infuriating restriction, herself wet, aching, ready. Tonks squealed as, with fury Sirius pulled, rent, ripped her silken panties from her form.

Tonks' nails grated his arms, drawing droplets, trails of blood from his skin. With a rock of his legs Sirius forced his relations legs open, his length stationed at her sex, ready, straining, needing.

Forcing himself into her with a single deep thrust, Tonks groaned, screamed in both pleasure and pain as she forces her arms around him, grasping tight, her whole body rocked with the force of his passion. He does not relent. With the fury of a rabid dog Sirius slammed into her, rocking her, shattering her will with force and power.

Their lips met once more in a kiss of ardent longing. His mouth falls, nipping, biting, sucking at her flesh as together they move. Hips rocking, drawing forth cries of pleasure. The whole appliance upon which supported them rocked, moved, shifted with the agency of their sex.

Tonks groaned, her body unravelling, thoughts scattering, will fragmenting, exploding into pieces as he draws her over the edge. Sirius growls, finally his essence emptied into her with his own orgasm.

Loose-limbed, aching Tonks willows around her lover, weak, gratified. Their eyes meet with a sparking of longing as she feels him still hard within her.

"Give me more," Tonks moaned, drawing a smile from Sirius. A crack issues from them as, together they apparate away to privacy of the upper rooms.


End file.
